50 Sentence Prompt
by 630leosa
Summary: 50 Words, 50 Sentances


**Warnings: Mentions of SAINW, Refrances to the 80's toon and the 'Coming out of our Shells tour' Light refrances to T-Cest  
**

* * *

1-Moment  
Leo was amazed as Mikey suddenly disappeared; one moment he was there and the next he was gone, if only Mikey could move as fast as he did getting movie night ready during training.

2-Cool  
Donatello was the brother that always kept a level head at all times, but when he was working on a new project, it took all his brothers patience to cool him down enough to remember to take a break.

3-Young  
Mikey loved being the baby of the family, no one expected much from the youngest turtle, and Mikey knew just how to swing it to his advantage.

4-Last  
Donnie never lived down the fact that he was the first to fall in the battle nexus championship, but Mikey managed to cheer him up by saying that he must the nicest brother because; "Nice guys always finish last."

5-Wrong  
Everything was wrong; they'd lost Master splinter and Casey, Leo was blind, Mikey was missing an arm, and he had lost an eye; Raph had no idea how everything could have gone so wrong.

6-Gentle  
Despite his aggressive personality Raphael was surprisingly gentle when he wanted to be, and Leo couldn't help but watch as Raph carefully cleaned and bandaged Donnie's leg, gently teasing that the genius should know to be more careful when searching though the junkyard.

7-Lonely

Splinter always found the lair lonely when his sons were out, even though he complained about the noise he loved the life that they brought to their simple underground dwelling, and it was his sons that had changed the cold lonely sewers into a home.

8-Thousand  
When they were younger splinter had shown them how to make origami swans and Mike had kept most of them in a box in his room; even though he struggled to fold the paper with only one arm, he finished the thousandth swan, wishing for Donnie to return from his thirty year absence.

9-Leader

Raph always complained that Leo was the leader, but secretly he was glad that he wasn't chosen; he knew that he was better at keeping Leo from falling into depression then he was at being the leader.

10-Learn  
Raphael had been the Nightwatcher for nearly two years, and now he was part of a team again he was realising that things wouldn't go back to the way things were before Leo left; he'd have to learn to rely on his brothers all over again.

11-Blur  
All Donnie saw was a red and green blur before he was pinned to the floor of the dojo; usually he'd make a show of pushing Raph off, but since they were home alone Donnie lifted his head to Reward him with a kiss.

12-Wait  
Donnie always knew when something was wrong with his brothers; Mikey he could go to directly, but with Leo and Raph, he had to wait for them to come to him.

13-Change  
Nobody liked things that were different, that's why the family of mutants were forced to live in the sewers; but when they found April, nobody knew if their lives were going to change for the better or worse.

14-Rules  
Raph and Mikey were masters at bending the Rules; but Sometimes Raph didn't know how far they would bend before they broke.

15-Hold  
Raph couldn't hold back the tears in his eye as Casey's hold on his hand grew weaker.

16-Next

Mikey loved the way that his brothers pinned him against the wall when they were alone, but he loved what happened next even more.

17-Vision  
Leo adapted well to fighting without his vision; Raph never could get the hang of it, so Leo always worried that something would happen to Raph's sight.

18-Attention  
Mikey knew his biggest weakness was his short attention span; he was just as good at training as Leo was, but he'd much prefer to be playing video games and watching T.V.

19-Soul  
No one know what happens when you die; but Leo hopes that their souls are connected to each other, so that when that when their body's die, their souls will still remain with the ones they love.

20-Picture  
Mike stared down at the thirty year old photo of his family; even though the world was in ruins and his family was broken, as long as he remembered the way things were before, he had to keep fighting.

21-Fool  
Michelangelo wasn't stupid, but when his brothers were arguing he purposely said stupid things; with everyone so serious all the time he knew that someone had to be there to play the fool and lighten the mood.

22-Crazy  
Mikey was running around the lair in a frilly apron, Raph was chasing him with a wooden spoon, and Leo was covered in cake mix; Donnie turned around and went back to the lab, his brothers had a special brand of crazy he didn't want to catch.

23-Child  
None of the mutants knew what to say when Casey announced that he'd adopted a daughter, but when they saw little Shadow for the first time, they instantly fell in love with the newest addition to their family.

24-Sharing  
When they were little Raph showed Mikey that he loved him by letting him share his toys; now that they were older Raph showed him by sharing his bed.

25-Shadow  
The young girl grew up with a vigilante father, four mutant turtles for uncles and a mutant rat for a grandfather; she only wished her friends could know how awesome her family was.

26-Goodbye  
Raph never said goodbye; he always said 'see ya' or 'later' because right up until the day he died, he always believed that he would see them again.

27-Hide  
The two brothers had been hiding in the storage container for hours and there was no sign of the foot leaving any time soon; the brothers were just glad that the container was soundproof.

28-Fortunate

Splinter always pressed the importance of not being seen when they go to the surface; he knew it was a stroke of luck that Raphael had met a human like Casey Jones.

29-Safe  
They were always told that they would be safe if they stayed in the sewer, but staring at the ruins of their lair, Leo doubted if there was anywhere that they would be safe.

30-Ghost  
With his eyes closed he could almost hear them in the lair; even though he knew they were gone, it helped to be surrounded by their ghosts.

31-Book  
Mikey likes to draw his own comic books in his spare time, even though he knows that they will probably never be seen.

32-Eye  
When Raph lost an eye, Leo went ahead and got himself blinded; Raph was convinced that Leo just did it to outdo him.

33-Never  
Even though Leo and Raph hadn't been on speaking terms for almost thirty years, Raph wasn't surprised that Leo had come to his rescue; even if they hated each other, there was never a time that Raph doubted that Leo still cared.

34-Sing  
Raph liked to sing in the shower even if he refused to admit it, Casey had been threatened in to secrecy when he'd heard him by accident.

35-Sudden  
Suddenly Mikey found himself pushed up against the wall by one of his brothers; he didn't know who it was, but when he felt their lips on his neck he decided that he didn't care.

36-Stop  
Donnie shouted as loud as he could for him to stop; but the lair was empty, so no one could help him ward of Raph's drunken actions.

37-Time  
They say that time can heal all wounds, but twenty years later, thinking of Casey was still almost as painful as the day Raph watched him die.

38-Weather

Donnie hated the cold weather, but he'd put up with sitting in the snow as long as Mikey was enjoying himself.

39-Torn  
Leonardo stared down at the lotus blossom that she had given him, torn between joining her and staying with his family.

40-History  
Leo and Raph had a history of arguing; but Mikey wasn't sure if what he heard from the dojo sounded like fighting anymore.

41-Power  
Donnie was the smartest brother, and Raph was the strongest; but which was the most powerful?

42-Bothers  
Raph knew it was wrong, he shouldn't feel that way about his brothers, but since the idea of being with a human made him feel sink he knew he didn't have many options.

43-Wish  
Leo wished that the world was black and white, then he'd know whether or not to trust Karai.

44-Wall  
Donnie hated that Raph kept building a wall between them, but with Leo gone, Donnie was struggling to support the family too much to stop him.

45-Training  
Donnie had secretly been training Raph to be more open with him for years; he just wanted Raph to come to him for help instead of going out with Casey.

46-Drive  
The brothers enjoyed the three hours they had to kill in the confined space of the truck; they could be very inventive during the long drive to North Hampton.

47-Hurt  
Raphael came home with all sorts of cuts, bruises and broken bones; but the disappointed look that Splinter gave him always hurt the most.

48-Precious  
Splinter looked down at the four most precious things in his life; he knew that they would eventually grow up and leave him, but for now they were happy just to snuggle together on the couch and listen to his stories.

49-Hug  
Raph was uncontrollable after Casey accident, he lashed out at everyone who came near him; Mikey didn't try talking to him, he just hugged Raph until the tough guy couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

50-Bandstand  
Raph twirled the drumstick in his hand, Leo looked confused at the one stringed bass, Donnie worked on tuning with keyboard and Mikey tested his microphone; all of them wondered how they ended up agreeing to perform on the bandstand.


End file.
